Patch - 2015.01.23
Maintenance Time *'9.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Heroes *''Unlimited Blade Works R: ''Base damage reduced from 20/32/40 -> 20/27/34, and the bonus damage dealt to all enemies within the Unlimited Blade Works field reduced from 60% -> 80% *''Unlimited Blade Works R: ''Cooldown adjusted from 180/160/140 seconds -> 200/170/140 seconds *''Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 10: ''The increased stats adjusted from bonus Ability Power -> bonus Movement Speed *''The Throne W: ''Cast range increased from 600 range -> 700 range *''Doom Glacier R: ''The channeling time removed. Mechanism adjusted from "dealing damage to all enemy heroes within the entire map" -> " marking each enemy within the target area with an unremovable blue pillar of light before dealing magic damage to them regardless of distance". AP Ratio increased from 0.6 AP -> 0.75 AP. Cooldown reduced from 200/180/160 seconds -> 180/150/120 seconds *''Sweeping Universe - Break/Strike/Slice Q: ''Optimized their mechanism, now when hovering a cursor over the target within range that less than the cast range of these skills, Sun Hsiao Mei will assault to the target location and will no longer assault through them. *''Shiroyasha: ''The effect adjusted from granting bonus stats for each 4% of Gintoki's missing Health -> each 5% of Gintoki's missing Health *''Jump W: ''Mana cost adjusted from 60 Mana -> 50/55/60/65/70 Mana *''Space Fold E: ''The effectiveness of the ability to reduce other skills cooldown reduced frm 6 seconds -> 3/3.5/4/4.5/5 seconds *''Tyrant’s Eye: ''AP Ratio of the damage from heat wave increased from 0.42 AP -> 0.62 AP *''Rikka, Throws a Parasol W'' and Schwarzschild W: ''Cooldown reduced from 16 seconds -> 12 seconds *''Senjin Shippu (3rd Upgrade) Q and Shippu Senjin (3rd Upgrade) W: ''AD Ratio of the damage from spinning increased from 0.6/0.7/0.8/0.9/1.0 AD -> 0.9/1.0/1.1/1.2/1.3 AD ---- '''Bug Fixed *Fixed the projectiles from Ultraman's ( ) '''''Specium Ray Q, Zepellion Ray W and Ranbalt Light Bomb R would disappear after Ultraman died. *Fixed Gokou Ruri ( ) could stack Magic Penetration from A Sport-idiot and Story Setting Obsessive up to 10%, the stacking effect is now match with the skill TIPS. *Fixed a problem with Monkey D. Luffy's ( ) Jet Pistol E when Luffy upgrades this skill to the next level while within its duration, he could knock up enemies with every of his basic attacks. ---- Eternal Arena Free Hero Rotation ---- Item Mall *Shirai Kuroko ( ) on sale for 6000 Gold *White Rock Shooter ( ) on sale for 6000 Gold *Kujo Jotaro ( ) on sale for 45 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2015.01.30. *Ryougi Shiki ( ) on sale for 45 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2015.02.06. *Dio Brando ( ) on sale for 45 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2015.01.23. *Donut Shinobu ( ) on sale for 198 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2015.02.06. *Inverse Tohka ( ) on sale for 118 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2015.02.06. *Kokkoku Tei (Emperor of Time) ( ) on sale for 25 Diamonds. *Raishin (Akabane Raishin) (Eternal Battlefield) ( ) on sale for 25 Diamonds. *Opened Marshtomp ( ) for trial as a level 7 item that lasts for 7 days. **Basic Stats: 150 Ability Power, 10% Cooldown Reduction, 30% Magic Penetration **''UNIQUE Passive: ''Grants 1 stack of Gaze effect every 1.5 seconds. Each stack grants 2% Magic Penetration, up to 20 stacks for a total of 40% Magic Penetration. When your damage skill hits a target, sees through everything and consumes 6 stacks of Gaze effect, dealing + [Equipment Level x 3)% of your Ability Power] magic damage to the target and all nearby enemies. *Eternal Horn ( ) on sale for 5 Diamonds (discount price). *Added function: Opened cross-server matching within your cross-server group could be able to see the sent messages from Eternal Horn ( ). ---- Optimized Adjustment *Replaced the illustration (CG) before the Login Interface: Inverse Tohka's CG ( ) *Replaced the illustration (CG) on the Login Interface: Donut Shinobu's CG ( ) *Replaced the Login BGM: Kara no Kyoukai Episode 01 - Fukan Fuukei Ending Song - Oblivious (by Kalafina) *Replace the illustration (CG) when loading the map: Dio Brando's CG ( ) *Optimized the server selection list, now seperated into 2 regions (China Telecom and China Unicom). *Optimized the visual effect of Yatogami Tohka's ( ) Sandalphon Q. *Replaced the model of shopkeeper in Eternal Arena from Shinchan of the series Crayon Shin-chan to Doraemon ( ) from the anime movie Stand by Me Doraemon. ---- ----